We all have demons inside
by Allthedemonsinside
Summary: Podría equivocarse al pensar que todas las personas comparten un estilo de vida parecido, lleno de lujos y felicidad, pero sin embargo Daenerys se encontrará con un ser qué posiblemente le haga dar un vuelco repentino a la forma que tiene de ver el mundo.


Cap 1: Luz en la oscuridad

El sol se reflejaba en su piel la cual había estado desde hacía muchos años oculta bajo el resguardo de la mansión donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pocas eran las veces en las que se le veía disfrutando de los rayos UV puesto que en el lugar donde era su residencia no hacía mucho sol. Su padre cortaba los arboles cada que tenía oportunidad para apartar las enormes ramas y el follaje de sus ventanas y techos, dejando que se filtraran los rayos, pero desde que el hombre murió, sus hijos no se preocuparon en absoluto por podar y arreglar el jardín y los alrededores, además de que la ama de llaves no era muy dada a hacer ese tipo de cosas, era una viejecilla menuda de cabello entre rubio y platinado por la edad.

Mientras Daenerys caminaba por la ciudad observando a su alrededor, las personas la observaban como si uno de los muertos hubiese aparecido de pronto, algunos no le quitaban la vista de encima hasta que tenían que obligarse a hacerlo a causa de la distancia, llevaba un vestido rojo de seda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y unos botines negros, ambos colores hacían resaltar lo pálido y traslucido de su piel, el cabello lo llevaba suelto como siempre por lo que este se movía con el viento lentamente de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado a otro, dependiendo de cómo soplara este.

En realidad era el color más brillante que había visto mientras paseaba aquella tarde, algunas otras personas llevaban blusas amarillas o de colores más oscuros, pero ningún detalle que fuera realmente brillante como el de ella, lo que la hacía sobresalir.

Daenerys era una luz enviada para aclarar la oscuridad…

Siguiendo su camino por las aceras de la ciudad observando los establecimientos pudo notar a lo lejos la forma de un hombre, o mejor dicho un muchacho que yacía sentado en una pequeña banca de concreto cerca de la esquina en el parque central de la ciudad. Llevaba el cabello negro corto y un tanto despeinado de la parte superior, iba vestido totalmente de negro, con unos pantalones que eran realmente pegados a sus piernas, unos tenis que seguramente habría pintado también para que estos no tuvieran algún detalle de otro color, una playera lisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero, lo que hacía que se mirase "peligroso" en cierto sentido.

Otra cosa que sorprendió y encanto al mismo tiempo a Daenerys, era que el hombre tenía en el cuello tatuajes, en cada rincón de piel que tenía disponible en aquel espacio, y sorprendentemente estos tenían diversos colores lo que los hacía ver más hermosos de lo que en realidad eran, Danny, se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo y sin respirar hasta que la vista del joven que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella se volvió a verla _"Una luz en la oscuridad"_ Repitió una voz en la cabeza de Danny lo que la obligo a volver la vista hacia otro costado, aunque era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos del muchacho denotaban una serenidad que no había visto en ningún otro lado, eran de un color grisáceo que habría cautivado a más de una, aunque en el fondo Daenerys pudo notar que cuando ella volvió la vista para alejarla de él, pudo sentir que de igual forma el seguía mirándola, podía sentir el peso de la mirada del chico en sí, devorándola lentamente, la chica se giró para escapar de aquella vergonzosa situación, y caminó lentamente por donde había venido buscando cualquier momento para distraerse de aquello, aunque sin embargo seguía observando al chico en su mente, llego a imaginar que se tiraba a sus brazos mientras el muchacho esbozaba una sonrisa y él le decía que la había estado esperando tanto.

La castaña se obligó a negar con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando en dirección al coche que había dejado aparcado a pocas calles de donde había encontrado al joven; cuando se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos dejó de huir y se quedó de pie observando a su alrededor, no entendía realmente la razón por la que había reaccionado así desde el primer momento y aquello la desconcertaba de sobre manera. Acomodó lentamente su vestido mientras volvía a caminar ahora más calmada hacia el coche, aunque de pronto sentía la necesidad de volver la vista para ver si el hombre no la había seguido, como seguro habría imaginado que podría suceder.

El sol lentamente se estaba ocultando a causa de las nubes que comenzaban a aparecer de pronto, se apresuró a llegar al coche puesto que prefería estar en casa en el momento en que lloviera y podría salir a refrescarse en la comodidad de su casa, por qué muchas personas podrían considerarla una enferma si se para a mitad de la acera dando vueltas mientras las gotas le rosan la piel y le pegan el vestido al cuerpo, se metió a este y luego de un par de minutos se encontraba conduciendo tranquilamente en dirección a su hogar, la autopista estaba despejada y mientras más y más se alejaba de la ciudad las casas se volvían un tanto más grandes y más apartadas unas de otras.

Dobló a la derecha a unos 10 minutos de la ciudad y condujo más deprisa por aquella callecita la cual tenía únicamente espació para que cupiera un solo coche, puesto que a ambos lados se alzaban los enormes troncos de los árboles, cuando llegó a la cochera se bajó lentamente, procurando ser cuidadosa en el caminar puesto que usualmente la cochera estaba llena de agua y si no, estaba llena de herramientas que sus hermanos dejaban ahí por flojera a levantarlas.

El constante repiqueteo de los tacones contra el azulejo del suelo podría formar una dulce cancioncilla si Danny se hubiera preocupado por llevar el ritmo al caminar o por el simple hecho de divertirse mientras lo hacía, usualmente cuando se encontraba en casa solía hacer sonidos con sus tacones, y algunas de las veces sus hermanos se unían al sonido golpeando las mesas o haciendo sonidos con la boca.

–¿Hay alguien en casa? –Cuestionó la castaña mientras observaba alrededor buscando el menor atisbo de movimiento, al parecer la ama de llaves se había ido a casa pronto y posiblemente sus hermanos estuviesen durmiendo o en algún lugar de la habitación. Se encogió de hombros al no recibir una respuesta inmediata y comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol a grandes zancadas.

Se le facilitaba mucho el caminar con tacones puesto que desde mucho tiempo atrás los había utilizado constantemente y bueno, ya había tomado la experiencia necesaria para correr, saltar, bailar y subir escaleras sin ningún problema.

Luego de haber llegado hasta el segundo piso, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación, la cual era la última del pasillo, aquella puerta de color violeta adornada minuciosamente con detalles en dorado y plata. Puesto que aquellos eran los colores que más le gustaban, sus favoritos. En su trayecto pudo darse cuenta que dos de las habitaciones de sus hermanos se encontraban vacías, con excepción obviamente de la de Anthony, quien se encontraba tirado en su cama con los auriculares en los oídos mientras observaba el techo con gesto ausente.

–¿Tienes idea de donde están todos? –Susurró la castaña a tiempo que asomaba la cabeza esperando que su hermano pudiera prestarle atención por al menos un par de minutos, Anthony se irguió de mala gana y se sacó uno de los auriculares.

–¿Qué? –Murmuró sin muchas ganas luego de observarla de arriba abajo, los ojos de Anthony brillaron con un sentimiento que Danny no comprendió, sin embargo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

–¿Dónde están todos, Anthony? –Exigió saber mientras avanzaba un par de pasos en dirección de su hermano y se quedó de pie junto a la cama esperando que le diera alguna clase de respuesta, las cejas de Tony se arquearon lentamente que casi parecía verlo todo en cámara lenta.

–Tal vez si sé –Comenzó este mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a mirar a su hermana con una sonrisa, Danny se encogió mientras se hacía un par de pasos hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza casi al instante y se giró en redondo antes de salir a zancadas de la habitación dando un portazo tras suyo.

–Anthony imbécil –Gruño la castaña mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, abrió la puerta de su habitación casi de una patada mientras la atacaba un sentimiento que tenía mucho de no sentir, _la culpa_.

¿Y la culpa de qué? Sencillo.

Desde que Daenerys había sido mayor de edad, había entrado a un mundo que no comprendía en un principio, un mundo en el que sus tres hermanos mayores estaban totalmente familiarizados, el sexo entre ellos. Parecería increíble pero sus hermanos se acostaban entre ellos, y pocas veces Danny había sido participe de aquellos momentos, pero ahora realmente el solo pensarlo le causaba una presión extraña en el pecho, cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación tras suyo y echo el cerrojo.

El rostro del muchacho que había visto apenas esa tarde llegó a su mente como un relámpago que parecía sacudirle el cuerpo entero, se mordió el labio suavemente y deseó en aquellos momentos volver a verlo.


End file.
